A converter of this kind is known from EP-B-0 079 290. The probe opening is to enable the rapid introduction of a probe for the purpose of taking a sample or for the purpose of temperature measurement or any other parameter measurement. A separate opening for the probe is suitable, in particular, if the mouth of the converter is difficult to accede.
The refractory brick lining of a steelworks converter, as a rule, consists of magnesite bricks such that the probe opening passing through the wall of the converter has an internal wall formed by such magnesite bricks. In practice, it has proved that probe openings of this type grow together or close up every now and then, because of slag deposits thereon which form particularly stable compounds with the magnesite bricks. Such deposits can be removed by boring the probe opening, yet this frequently involves damage to the brick lining of the metallurgical vessel and also requires much time. Since, however, measurements are to be carried out as quickly as possible, the difficulty feasible cleaning of the probe opening prior to carrying out any measurement is particularly disadvantageous.